


to become [sketches]

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: to become [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sketches, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings of and inspired by my story "to become" as well as general FFVII fanart.  Seph/Cloud, Vincent as Seph's father and Cloud's adopted father.</p><p>These are all cross posted from my tumblr.  EDITED:  now posted to flickr because tumblr is broke. xc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter theme sketches 1 - 12

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35576423394/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36275142421/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36243475842/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35603843123/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36275139751/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36275104131/in/album-72157684597484461/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36275123851/in/album-72157684597484461/)  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35603851833/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36243472082/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35603840083/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36243469542/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36275140971/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	2. Cloud's first snow (4 yrs old)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36433154265/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	3. swept off your feet

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36275150111/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	4. seph needs a hug :c

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36015109890/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	5. cloud: eat my gay ass

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36015106620/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	6. vincent and seph

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36015101260/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35576379464/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	7. cloud strife ffvii lineart practice

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35576382414/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	8. cloud (kh)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36411647025/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	9. kadaj is a special boy

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36243915612/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	10. cloud's bedroom

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35604253553/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	11. cloud the country boy

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36275107621/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	12. jean and cloud strife

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36015058390/in/album-72157684597484461/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/35603838203/in/album-72157684597484461/)


	13. cloud and his mom growing up

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36243477242/in/album-72157684597484461/)


End file.
